1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a two-stage stroke type shutter release button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a variety of modes can be set for picking up an image with a camera. The modes set are ones associated with a shooting method, such as the selection of either a static image for each picture or for sequential pictures, and ones associated with shooting conditions, such as exposure control, focusing point control or the need for supplementary, auxiliary lighting. These modes may be independently set or a number of them may be combined and set. Further, in addition to directly designating shooting methods or shooting conditions, some modes are set simply by designating the objects that are to be shot, which may include landscape scenes, sports events, portraits, night scenes and macros.
Furthermore, in addition to the conventional modes employed for a so-called digital camera that acquires image data as electronic data, a mode is set that is associated with the method for processing image data obtained by image pickup means. The typical methods that are set for processing image data are the need of a noise removal process, the selection of the number of pixels for an image to be processed and the number of pixels to be recorded, and the selection of a compression method for data recording. These image processing methods can be set simply by designating an object that is to be shot. In most cases, a plurality of modes, including those for the shooting methods and the shooting conditions, are combined and selected by designating the object that is to be shot.
As is described above, since modes such as shooting methods and shooting conditions for obtaining image data and modes for image processing methods are set for digital cameras, consonant with the purposes and the objects to be shot, optimal images can be obtained. Further, in order to simplify the setup operation, consonant with the purposes and the objects to be shot, sets of shooting methods, shooting conditions and image processing methods are prepared.
An operation button or an operation dial must be manipulated to set a shooting method, shooting conditions and image processing methods, or to change the selection of a combination of them. However, since many entries that can be changed are provided for a digital camera because multi-functions have been requested, a user tends to perform the setup operation on the monitor screen. Consequently, it is actually difficult to change a setup during a shooting session.
Another request is for a camera to have a function whereby a user can take an image of the same object using different shooting process modes by sequentially changing setup entries, such as the shooting condition, while holding the camera. One further request is that an user be able to easily switch between shooting process modes that are frequently employed.